Y U U R I
by HeyJude69
Summary: Conjunto de OS de YOI
1. black beauty

**Sumario: Viktor** **Nikiforov** **se ha enamorado de alguien que no debería amar.**

 **[black** **beauty]**

El adolescente se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, llorando desconsolado, su rostro chocaba con las mullidas almohadas y sus lágrimas caían cual diamantes, sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas a causa de la fuerza que ponía al llorar.

Su madre había fallecido y en el piso de abajo, estaban las personas dando su pésame a la familia Nikiforov.

Viktor no quería saber nada de aquellas personas y sólo quería desaparecer y alejar el dolor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — preguntó al Cielo, en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—Nada— contestó una voz cercana, eso hizo que el peli plata se sobresaltara y rápidamente quitara su rostro de las almohadas volteando a ver al extraño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su cuarto mirándolo atentamente. Antes de poder decir nada, prosiguió. —A todos les llega su hora, ninguna vida es eterna y es por eso que la vida humana...es hermosa — sus orbes como rubíes lo penetraron de una forma que Viktor sintió estremecerse ante el joven que estaba ahí, con su traje negro y su cabello bruno como el carbón, de ascendencia japonesa, y con un porte tan serio e irreal.

Viktor bufo entre sus lágrimas. —Entonces... Según tú... ¿Morir es algo bueno?— el extraño negó con su cabeza.

—Morir es algo justo — respondió sin más, acercándose a Viktor y sentándose a un lado de él, tomó su mentón y colocó su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. —Viktor Nikiforov, eres lindo — su piel era fría y el ojiazul podía sentirlo pero no se apartó, porque ese hombre lo atraía de una manera inexplicable...magnética.

—¿Por qué sería justo?

—Porque si el ser humano tuviera una vida longeva, no habría equilibrio, de más está decir que, no apreciarían la vida de la manera en la que deberían — acarició sus mejillas. —Aprecia la vida, Viktor Nikiforov...— besó sus labios, fue un beso casto pero fue suficiente para enviar una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. — ...así para cuando venga a buscarte, podrías quedarte conmigo para toda la eternidad.

Una caricia más de sus labios y el hombre desapareció ante sus ojos.

Desde ese día, una parte del ruso supo que nunca podría olvidar a alguien de incomparable belleza, a alguien que parecía caminar con el fuego...a alguien con un aura tan oscura...

La Muerte misma...como toda una belleza negra. 

[Próximamente un Fanfic]


	2. soy peor

Dedicado a una amiga que insistió mucho en que escuchara ésta canción y lo hice, y ahora la canto todo el tiempo aunque no me guste. Felicidades bebé, has logrado tu cometido? ﾟﾘﾂ

 **Advertencias: limón, limón y más limón con tres tipos? ﾟﾘﾳ**

 **[soy peor]**

_**Lo siento, terminamos?**_

Dice el escueto mensaje que me llego ayer por la mañana. Extrañamente no hay lágrimas ni dolor, sólo hay enfado y unas ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana.

Yuri Plisetsky me ha dejado y lo peor es que el muy cobarde no es capaz de decírmelo a la cara y darme una maldita razón de por qué me ha cortado.

Bufé enojado cuando reviso su Instagram. Tan mal no debe estar si, a horas de que terminamos, publica fotos con una chica rusa, aspirando sus bocas de una manera asquerosa.

 _Metete tu mensaje en el cu...en dónde no entra el Sol._

 _A la mierda los rusos, a la mierda tú y tú zorra._

Lo peor de enterarme de que me han dejado es saber que me han puesto los cuernos.

 _Ya vas a ver, rubiales. Lo juró por Dios y Satán que me las vas a pagar._

Tres años de relación desechados por un mensaje, patético. Luego de ojear un poco más por el twitter del ruso, me enteré que esa tarde estaría en un bar, sonreí sabiendo que esa noche era mi oportunidad.

Esta noche empezaría mi venganza, Yuri creía que era un niño bueno, que nunca rompería un plato, la verdad es que he roto más platos de lo que él lo hará en toda su vida y hoy se lo demostraría.

Él quería humillarme con un mensaje, haría que nunca pudiera olvidar esta noche.

 _Yuri_ _Plisetsky, soy peor._

Esa tarde planee la cama sobre la cual dormiría Yuri esta noche.

Llamé a mi instructor de Yoga, a mi entrenador del gimnasio y mi instructor de cocina, los invite al mismo bar en el que estaría el pequeño niño ruso.

Salí de compras y busqué la vestimenta que me quedaría mejor para que supieran mis intensiones con solo verme.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, encendí la ducha y deje que la tina se llenara para luego colocar las sales y perfumantes, me metí y me relajé.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse una tanga negra, me puse unos shorts, una camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero acompañada de mis confiables adidas blancas.

Cuando llegó la hora, salí de mi apartamento y caminé hasta el bar que, _curiosamente_ , estaba cerca de donde vivía, ¿qué loco, no? Sabía que el idiota de mi ex- novio lo había hecho adrede.

Empujé la puerta del lugar y me fui hacia la barra, pedí un mojito al cantinero, guiñándole un ojo cuando me dio lo que pedía, haciendo que se sonroje. Me di la media vuelta en el asiento y busqué al niño ruso, no me sorprendí cuando me devolvió la mirada asombrado para luego dirigirla a su acompañante de una manera sensual, me miró de reojo totalmente arrogante.

 _¿Y yo había pensado que él era el hombre de mi vida? Dios, que ciego._

Le sonreí ignorando lo que sea que él intentaba hacer.

Alguien tiró de mi a su lado, miré a la persona y vi a mi instructor de yoga ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, y pasé mi lengua por mis labios de una manera totalmente incitante. Él me sonrió sensual.

—Vaya, Yuuri, no te tenía así de provocador— susurró en mi oreja lamiendo el lóbulo de ésta, gemí al ser tan sensible en esa parte. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cintura para luego meterse dentro y tocar la piel, fue tan fácil caer en la tentación. Todo este tiempo aguantando la atracción que había entre ambos solamente por el maldito infiel de mi pareja. Me gustaría decir que me arrepentía pero no era así.

—Nunca fui así de provocador, solo contigo...— alguien entró por la puerta y me aparté de Viktor al reconocer a mi instructor de cocina, Jean Jacques Leroy. —Bueno, no sólo contigo... — arreglé mi oración cuando le hice una seña al canadiense para que se acercara a la barra. — También con él — abracé al cocinero una vez que estuvo cerca y él me correspondió el gesto un poco sorprendido. Viktor me miro confundido. —Vayamos a un lugar más privado.

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas apartadas y me senté entre medio. —Bueno, Viktor, él es JJ, mi instructor de cocina— los presenté — JJ, él es Viktor, mi instructor de Yoga— ambos se saludaron y comenzaron una amena conversación sobre cómo impartían clases y de la manera en que me desenvolvía como estudiante.

Me felicité mentalmente al darme cuenta de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Miré atentamente esperando que mi entrenador apareciera y cuando lo hizo, internamente chillé emocionada como una colegiala.

Presté atención a cómo Yurio lo llamaba en un gesto de camadería y Otabek Altin le devolvía el saludo, pero no se acercó por mucho que el ruso lo invitó, más bien, pasó de largo.

Me reí.

Me puse de pie y lo llamé, coqueto. Beka me sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hacia y cogió una silla sentándose en mi mesa al lado de Viktor.

Si quería lastimar a Yurio que mejor que estar con su mejor amigo y entrenador.

Presenté a Beka al pequeño grupo y pedimos tragos de tequila para comenzar la noche. Reímos y hablamos, coquetee con ellos ante la fulminante mirada del rubio ruso.

—Bueno, los he llamado esta noche— inicié mientras sostenía un vasito de vodka, ellos me devolvieron sus miradas cargadas de deseo. — porque quería pedirles un favor...— miré a otro lado fingiendo vergüenza.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, Yuuri— dijo JJ mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. Estos tres hombres tenían algo en común, aparte del hecho de que son jodidamente calientes, todos quieren follarme. Desde que los he conocido la atracción sexual era palpable y una tentación por la cual luchar toda la semana.

—Sí, pidelo — secundó el kazajo. Sonreí.

—Bueno...quiero un ménage— solté inocente mientras me zampaba el vaso de vodka de una. Sus miradas sorprendidas fueron épicas, pero aguante la risa.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Viktor, mientras bebía su trago.

—Pero...Yurio... — comentó Otabek, tratando de interceder por su amigo y quizás no queriendo perder la cordura ante mi propuesta indecente.

Bufé. —¿En serio, Beka? Hemos terminado...y la verdad... Es que siempre quise hacer algo así... — bajé mi voz un octavo mientras mis manos toqueteaban en sublimes caricias las piernas de Jean y Viktor. Mi cabeza se apoyó en el pecho del canadiense y miré a Beka, incitándole a ceder. —Ustedes si son hombres...no como la mamada que tenía en casa...— mis manos traviesas fueron a las entrepiernas despiertas de mis dos acompañantes. —Beka, cariño, sé que me deseas...prometo que valdrá la pena.

Él tragó.

(*)

Salimos los cuatro del bar ante la mirada de Yuri, mientras Beka me sostenía contra su pecho.

Esta noche lo elevaría hasta el cielo y lo haría olvidar la amistad que tenía con Yuri.

—¿Serás el primero en entrar en mi, verdad?— le pregunté entre jadeos mientras besaba mi cuello y me marcaba como suyo.

—Claro, bebé.

Llegamos a mi apartamento entre caricias furtivas y besos repentinos. Entramos e hice que se acomodaran en el salón. Estábamos nerviosos pero pronto haría que se relajaran y podíamos continuar con todo el rollo sexual.

(*)

Yuuri intentó besar a Otabek pero él no se lo permitió.

—No hasta que esté metido muy dentro de ti— el japonés lanzo un gemido lastimero, quizás había juzgado mal kazajo, no era tan bueno con él como creía. El hombre suspiró al ver el puchero del moreno y le dio un casto beso en los labios. No fue suficiente pero el japonés se conformó ante el gesto.

—Bueno — suspiro Yuuri mientras el kazajo lo acarreaba en sus brazos, el menor le echó los brazos al cuello mientras lo llevaba a su dormitorio. Miró por encima de su hombro. Viktor y Jean caminaban uno al lado del otro, se habían quitado las ropas y sus fuertes cuerpos junto a sus magníficas erecciones se exhibían ante la lujuriosa mirada del japonés.

Otabek lo bajó dejándolo en la superficie de la gran cama. —Desnudate, bebé — Yuuri tragó nervioso ante el apodo tan tierno, algo en su corazón se removió, probablemente derritiéndose y algo en su estómago se revolvía... ¿Quería vomitar?

Acató la orden entusiasta dejando ver sus sublimes piernas y muslos...escuchó los jadeos sorprendidos de los tres hombres cuando les dejó a la vista su trasero con la tanga, la única prenda por quitar. Se dio una palmada en su glúteo, coqueto.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, cielo?— se aseguró Viktor y Yuuri casi grita de la ternura por aquel sentimiento extraño en su corazón. Asintió.

—Dinos si te duele, princesa— retomó Jean. _Ay, cárabo elegí bien._ Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se permitió dejarlas caer.

—Puedo tratar con todos...— y eso fue lo que les dejó el paso libre, aquella seguridad que tenía Yuuri para con todos.

Otabek se inclinó y rozó su boca contra la de él, lamió la extensión de sus labios hasta que Yuuri permitió que su lengua se deslizara contra la de él, en un baile sumamente libidinoso. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con la del kazajo, sintió otro cuerpo a sus espaldas. —Comparte un poco de eso, cielo — se quejó Viktor, su mano volvió su rostro a la izquierda y el ruso le dio un beso largo y demandante.

Otabek se alejó para quitarse la ropa. Jean comenzó un jugueteo con sus pezones, pellizcando y tirando de ellos. —No me olvides, princesa — lo empujó contra él y le robó un beso con rudeza, dominó su boca, seduciéndolo. Poco después lo soltó.

Yuuri Katsuki, se sintió en el paraíso y pudo morir cuando escuchó la voz de Viktor.

—Monta a Beka, cielo— sus orbes se dirigieron al cuerpo tendido en la cama, el kazajo sostenía su enorme miembro entre sus manos, esperando por él.

—Vamos, bebé... — instó el moreno a que avanzara hacia él. Jean acarició su trasero haciéndolo gemir expectante.

 _Ah, bueno, si me dices de esa manera._

Yuuri realmente quería jugar un poco más pero sabiendo que tenían toda la noche, sabía que tenía mas tiempo para recorrer aquel cuerpo moreno esculpido por el mismísimo diablo, porque ese cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado... Obra de Dios, no podía ser.

El japonés se acercó poco a poco hacia el kazajo, beso su cuerpo haciendo un camino desde los pies hasta sus muslos, desde su torso hasta la mandíbula para luego estacionarse en sus labios. Unió sus bocas y lenguas en un beso ardiente.

—Bésame a mi, princesa— pidió J.J, sentándose al lado de Otabek, en la cabecera de la cama, su polla erecta entre sus fuertes piernas. Yuuri sintió que se le hacia agua la boca pero hizo lo que le pedía. Sintió los brazos de Viktor rodeando sus caderas y plantó besos mojados en la piel sensible de su cuello y en sus omóplatos, mandando espasmos en su cuerpo.

Otabek acarició su verga, preparándose para llenarlo por completo. El ruso se puso en movimiento mientras lo alzaba de las caderas y hacia que su pecho chocara contra el de Altin. Estiró sus nalgas con ambas manos dejando ver su pequeña y rosada abertura. Gimió.

—¿Lubricante?—

—Mmm, en el cajón — los ligeros toques en su entrada lo estaban volviendo loco. Viktor cogió el bote y tiró un poco del gel en sus dedos para luego embadurnar el orificio con el lubricante. Lo rozó con sus dudes y poco a poco fue adentrando un dedo. No lo movió, solo esperó a que la sensación no fuera tan incomoda para colocar otro dedo y después moverlo muy lenta pero largamente. —Mmm...sí—

Yuuri no supo como fue que tuvo cuatro dedos que se abrían como tijeras en su interior. Los gemidos y chillidos eran difíciles de disimular.

—Déjame entrar en ti— Otabek se hartó de esperar, la vista erótica que el japonés le daba, era demasiado para él. Le sujetó las manos y Viktor le colocó las caderas en la perfecta posición. Yuuri suspiró extasiado cuando la enorme verga se deslizó en su ano. Otabek empujó más profundo adentrándose todavía más en él.

—Oh, demonios, se siente tan bien...— Beka tenía razón, se sentía genial, majestuosamente invadido y lleno. —Yuuri, encárgate de Jean.

El japonés miró al canadiense que se encontraba de rodillas con su miembro en la mano, esperando por sus atenciones. Un líquido brillante salía de la punta. Yuuri enseguida fue a por ella, lamiéndola, mientras se metía el glande a la boca, se deleitó con su sabor y gimió mientras Otabek lo penetraba. Viktor realmente quería esperar pero supo que no podía cuando veía el culo de Yuuri galopando la polla de otro.

—Cielo, esto te dolerá — advirtió mientras masajeaba la cintura y pecho del moreno, lo llevó hacia adelante dejando su trasero en pompa, todos se detuvieron sabiendo lo que vendría. —Será mejor que mantecas tu boca ocupada...— Yuuri enseguida volvió a hacerle una mamada al canadiense. Estiró sus glúteos y fue hacia el lugar, echó gel en la entrada y en su miembro. Yuuri gimoteo alrededor de la erección en su cavidad bucal, al mismo tiempo en que el ruso se posicionaba en su lugar, Otabek salió un poco dejándole espacio al otro invasor. Jean llenaba su boca y el japonés se alimentaba con toda la extensión, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, el kazajo y Viktor se metieron a la vez dentro de sus entrañas.

Yuuri gritó, alejándose de Jean, y lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por sus mejillas.

 _Oh, tan lleno._

Se quedaron estáticos, esperando a que los espasmos pasaran, el japonés se había corrido en el pecho de Beka. Dolía como los mil demonios, sí, pero se sentía tan bien. No se arrepintió.

—Dioses, Yuuri, que bueno... — jadeo Viktor contra su cuello. —Arqueate— el japonés acató la orden y gimió al sentir más ardor y la inconfundible sensación de estiramiento. El ruso lo sujetaba con fuerza, manteniéndolo en su lugar. —Muévete, cuando dejes de sentir dolor, haremos el resto— Jean se acercó, instándole a seguir con su faena. Yuuri gimió quedo cuando se movió de arriba hacia abajo montando ambas pollas. Eran embestidas lentas y cortas pero placenteras, siguió así, con ese ritmo desesperante hasta que se vino nuevamente, estaba muy sensibilizado y apenas mantenía a su boca moviéndose sobre la erección de J.J.

—Sera mejor que se apresuren...su boca...maldición— se quejó el canadiense. Viktor y Otabek tomaron eso como una señal para tener el control y arremetieron violentamente dentro de Yuuri. Saliendo y entrando a la vez, empalando hasta lo más profundo y maltratando la próstata, las embestidas iban y venían, duras y fuertes, largas y profundas, llevando nuevamente a Yuuri hacia un nuevo orgasmo.

El moreno sentía que no podía tomar más de todo eso.

El placer alcanzó un punto álgido cuando el kazajo y el ruso se turnaron, penetrando su interior y esperando la oportunidad para tocar su próstata. Sin pensar, araño las caderas de Jean, perdiendo la compostura, el canadiense intentó calmarlo acariciando los mechones de cabello oscuro, lográndolo al instante. Se alejó y esperó hasta que Yuuri pudo tomarlo de nuevo en su boca e inició las estocadas un poco más lentas. El moreno se concentró en respirar por la nariz y dejó que su cuerpo se abandonara al placer.

Otabek tiró de sus pezones e hizo que lanzara un grito de sorpresa, Viktor se retiró unos centímetros dejando pasó a la polla de Beka. —¡Sí, sí, más, más! — exclamó perdido en ellos, con sus manos masturbó a Jean y volvió a tomarlo en su boca.

—Sí...mierda...— siseo mientras se aferraba a los cabellos de Yuuri y arremetía brutalmente en la pequeña y linda boca de su japonés, corriéndose después de unas cuantas embestidas más, Yuuri lo trago todo. El kazajo retrocedió y Viktor tomó su lugar y se empujó tocando su punto.

El moreno chillaba, gritaba, gemía, jadeaba y arañaba el pecho de Otabek.

El ruso mordisqueaba y succionaba su cuello y hombros, dejando marcas y Beka se ponía a la labor con su pecho. Se movían en sincronía dentro suyo y no supo cuando perdió la conciencia.

Se despertó sobresaltado unos minutos después, ellos seguían dentro suyo, se habían corrido en su interior.

Yuuri tomó el celular de Otabek, que era el que más cerca estaba y tomó una foto con flash, subiéndola como estado a Instagram. Jean rió al verlo así. Viktor salió de él y se colocó a un lado del japonés.

—Hagamos una selfie— comentó, todos se acomodaron en posiciones. Jean entre las piernas de Yuuri mirando hacia la cámara, Otabek a la derecha del japonés y Viktor a su izquierda. A menos que seas muy inocente sabias lo que había pasado. —Tomala tú, Beka, yo no llego.

—Bien— él lo hizo, segundos después, Yuuri la subió a su cuenta.

Como comentario colocó:

 ** _«Sigue tu camino que sin ti me va mejor, ahora tengo a otros que me lo hacen mejor»_**

—¿Listos para la otra ronda?— coqueteó el pequeño e insaciable nipón.

Yuuri sabía que su ex lo vería, sonrió feliz viendo su venganza realizada.

Quizás ahora podría comenzar una relación con aquellos hombres... ¿Quién dice que uno es suficiente? 

(*)

 **Bueno, disfruten.**

 **No sé pero cada vez que hay lemon, todas brillan por su ausencia.**


	3. entre alfas (1)

**Sumario** : Yuri tiene un alfa y otro alfa lo quiere como su omega.

 **Advertencia** : Infidelidad, poli amor, trío, mpreg(?). AU.

 **Pareja:** Yuyuu x Viktuuri 

**Entre alfas**

Los gemidos y jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación, el omega intenta callarlos pero no puede hacerlo, la sensación de la gran y gruesa polla embistiendo contra él, haciendo que su espalda quede pegada contra la pared haciendo creer que aquel miembro lo sostuviera, lo cual parece verdad porque las manos de su alfa están a los lados de su cabeza contra la pared de baldosas azules, mientras penetra en aquel anillo apretado de músculos, chilla cuando siente el miembro ir un poco más (si es que es posible) en su interior.

—¡Más!— besa el cuello del rubio, y el ruso hace lo que le pide su japonés, que gime extasiado cuando siente como el ritmo aumenta y parece despedazar su interior con aquel indicio de dolor. —¡Yura, si!— el alfa se restriega contra su cuello, queriendo marcarlo con su olor. Ambos no se han desvestido, sólo lo suficiente para que el rubio pudiera adentrarse a su caliente interior. Siguen con la ropa del entrenamiento, ambos vestidos de negro y con las mangas arremangadas, hace calor en aquel pequeño cubículo de aquel baño.

Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki, son pupilos del alfa Viktor Nikiforov, ambos con diecinueve y lo suficiente hormonados para tener uno rápido entre el descanso. Son amantes oficiales desde el año pasado por accidente del asiático, ya saben, el olvido del supresor, celo, alfa, lo usual. Más bien desde que el japonés necesita a alguien que se encargue de sus celos.

En este momento nadie está en celo, pero a ambos les gusta el sexo y se provocan entre sí.

—¡Más fuerte!— el japonés se aferra fuertemente a la espalda del ruso cuando se siente llegar.

—Mierda— jadeó Yurio cuando siente a las paredes de su ano ajustarse a su miembro, exigiéndole correrse, estaba a segundos de salirse pero las piernas de Yuuri se ciñieron alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Hazlo dentro!— el rubio cumple lo pedido después de unas diez penetraciones más.

Cuando su entrenador, Viktor, los ve salir más descansados y saciados, exceptuando el japonés que caminaba como Bambi recién nacido, sonríe. Ellos creen que él no sabe que son amantes, pero sus alumnos son tan obvios que dan pena. Cuando ambos desaparecen por cuatro o cinco días, sabe que están follando en el departamento del rubio, pasando el celo del omega japonés.

Es una lástima para él que tiene una fijación por Yuuri, lo quiere como su omega, sabe que no está marcado y que con solo un movimiento podría arrebatárselo al rubio pero esperaría... después de todo desde que Yuuri Katsuki tiene quince años ha sido muy paciente.

Después de todo, Viktor y el japonés viven juntos, él es su tutor.

—¡Vamos a almorzar!— exclama con su típica sonrisa y su voz cantarina, abrazando al japonés, adelantándose a salir ignorando la mirada de furia del alfa menor.

—¡Espera, viejo!

—¡Recoge las cosas, Yurio!— le grita— ¡Te esperamos allá!— le gritó saliendo del recinto.

—Maldito viejo— sólo coge las cosas de su japonés y las propias, olvidándose a propósito las del alfa mayor.

Yuuri y él son alumnos de Viktor desde que ambos tenían quince, la rivalidad era palpable entre ellos (más que nada del rubio) y fue en unas de sus competiciones en las que el cerdito se lució lo suficiente para que el ruso olvidara aquella linea divisoria que trazo entre ellos, comenzando su amistad que culminaría dos años y medio después, con él arremetiendo fuertemente contra el apretado canal del omega japonés, dando paso a otro tipo de relación.

(*)

Viktor y Yuuri están en el local, ambos han pedido pasta y conversan sobre el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy? Hoy iré al mercado— le pregunta el alfa, el nipón se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, algo que no sea tan pesado, realmente me encantaría entrar en el traje para la competencia.

Viktor asiente. —Entonces trataré de hacer algo liviano pero rico— el mayor sabía cómo se ponía Yuuri unos días antes de una competencia y prefería estar a su lado controlando que comiera cada comida.

—Sí, sería bueno— le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Qué han apostado con Yurio ésta vez? — antes de competir, apostaban entre ellos lo que el ganador y el perdedor tenían que hacer.

Enseguida Yuuri se puso colorado y su mano instintivamente va hacia su cuello, la sonrisa en el rostro del ruso mayor desaparece dejando paso a la creciente intranquilidad.

—Cerdo— llama el rubio, apareciendo y tendiéndole su bolsa, el japonés le sonríe mientras le hace lugar a su lado.

Yuri y Yuuri, charlan entre ellos haciendo caso omiso al ruso mayor que se encuentra extrañamente callado.

Cuando salen del local y vuelven a entrenar, el platinado no les habla hasta lo justo y necesario.

Su humor regresa cuando ya es la hora de irse y el rubio y el moreno se despiden, Yuuri toma lugar al lado de Viktor, yendo al departamento de éste.

Mientras Yuuri está bañándose, el ruso aprovecha para ir a comprar los ingredientes para su cena de esa noche.

Cuando vuelve, Yuuri se encuentra en boxers y su camiseta de dormir, el platino abre su boca sorprendido y, bueno, excitado...

¿Acaso quiere que lo viole?

En segundos cruzan por su cabeza escenas no aptas para niñas pervertidas, en donde él lo folla contra el suelo, o el sillón o la mesa o la silla, pared.

Parpadea, volviendo a la triste realidad.

El chico lo mira inocente y le habla sobre cosas que no llegan a su cabeza porque probablemente sus neuronas están completamente fundidas. Asiente a lo que sea que dice y escapa a la cocina, buscando recuperar el oxígeno que no llego a su cerebro.

Cenan con tranquilidad, hablan sobre la competencia que tiene Yurio a la mañana y los posibles resultados.

—Yurio es muy bueno en lo que hace, dejando de lado la apuesta, sin duda ganará. Ha perfeccionado su delicadeza, cualquiera puede creerlo un ágape sin conocer su verdadera personalidad.

—Logró conectar con el amor— dice ausente el ruso. Sabe la razón de ese cambio abrupto en el rubio.

—Quién sabe— se encoge de hombros y come un poco de pollo. —Lo bueno es que tengo un día más para poder calmar mis nervios.

—Sí... estaré apoyándote como siempre— le sonríe, Yuuri le devuelve el gesto.

—Eso me encantaría— bebe el agua y se va a lavar su plato. —Me iré a dormir temprano, buenas noches— le dice una vez termina. El ruso asiente.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

(*)

Son las dos a.m cuando entra en la habitación de su alumno y lo ve profundamente dormido, ha sido un día bastante largo, pero sabe que ese omega de hoy no pasa. No puede permitir que Yurio lo marque.

Desde que tiene veintisiete ha esperado por hacer un movimiento, ahora a sus treinta y uno, sabe que es ahora o nunca.

Se acerca y se sienta a su lado, espera alguna reacción, no hay ninguna. Inspecciona el rostro de facciones delicadas, las pestañas largas enmarcan sus párpados, su cabello bruno y desarreglado cae en ondas al frente y costados de su rostro. Sus labios cereza llaman a esa parte animal de Viktor, tentándolo a actuar. Se imagina como lucirán esos labios alrededor de su pene. O la mirada teñida de lujuria cuando se corra en todo su rostro. Yuuri es perfecto para Viktor, en más sentidos de los que nadie imaginaría jamás.

Es demasiado hermoso para el ruso.

Lo suficientemente hermoso para hacer que haga lo que está a punto de hacer.

 _Por favor, perdóname cuando todo haya pasado. Prometo hacerte feliz...una vez que seas mi compañero._

Suspira y besa su mejilla, muy lentamente sin urgencia regala besos a su mentón, cuello y clavícula. Sin premura levanta la camiseta, dejando a la vista sus pezones rosados. Su piel lampiña y pálida, quiere dejar marcas. Quiere ser rudo.

Su lengua acaricia aquellas pequeñas protuberancias, dándoles atención, lamiendo primero para luego succionar y mordisquear, la respiración de ambos se vuelve irregular. Yuuri no despierta... aún. Y el ruso se vuelve más osado, dando pequeños besos a su pecho y vientre, haciendo un camino hacia aquella v.

El platinado se remueve en su lugar a causa de la erección punzante que tiene en sus pantalones de dormir, acaricia el pene del otro por sobre los boxers, haciendo que despierte enseguida.

Despacio, se levanta y se coloca al final de lo pies de Yuuri, separa sus piernas y se pone entre ellas, frota su erección con la contraria, haciendo que un gemido quedo escape de los labios del japonés. Con sus manos baja la cinturilla y deja libre el miembro del omega. Su boca enseguida le da cobijo, con lamidas pequeñas y besos húmedos, luego se la mete por entera.

—Yura...— gime en el estupor del sueño, el ruso encorva las piernas del otro y lo más rápido y delicado posible, le quita la ropa interior. Separándose de su erección, se quita su camiseta y vuelve a llevarse el pene a su boca, Yuuri se remueve, y embiste en la boca del peli plateado, Viktor acaricia sus testículos y roza el perineo, unas cinco estocadas más y se viene en la boca del contrario. El ruso no lo traga, lo deja caer en su mano para lubricar al chico ya que no está en celo. O eso cree hasta que ve su entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, requiriendo atención y el dulce olor de las feromonas... típicas del celo.

Viktor sonríe triunfal...es _su_ Omega.

Con dos dedos y la esencia de Yuuri, busca dilatarlo, un jadeo sale de sus belfos, y mueve sus dedos largos en su interior, luego tres...y cuatro.

El ruso libera su erección y la apoya en la abertura, ya no hay vuelta atrás, se dice y de un momento a otro, arremete en lo profundo de su canal apretado, que se ciñe a su polla.

El japonés abre los párpados abruptamente, despertando de su sueño húmedo y sus ojos se abren todavía más al notar a su instructor dentro de él. Siente la polla dura y grande, llenándolo por completo como muchas veces el ruso menor lo hace, tocando su próstata con su sola extensión. Su respuesta es automática: sus pupilas se dilatan y se nublan con el deseo, sus labios se abren y dejan escapar un gemido satisfecho. El ruso lo mira sorprendido con aquel rostro de vicioso, de hambre por el placer y ser llenado. El olor a omega en celo se vuelca con violencia en la habitación, llamando a la bestia de Viktor. Extiende más sus piernas y el japonés coloca sus dedos en su entrada como si intentará abrirse más para abarcar la polla del otro.

Se acabó el tiempo de espera cuando lentamente embiste a su chico, se abre paso recorriendo su cavidad, un nuevo quejido, se retuerce ante la sensación, boquea en busca de aire, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos desaparecen tras sus párpados.

Viktor lo ve con sus ojos celestes oscurecidos a un azul índigo, grabándose aquellas expresiones tan provocadoras y eróticas.

El japonés echa su cabeza hacia atrás, gime, mientras las embestidas son lentas y tortuosas, se siente vacío un segundo y después placenteramente lleno. Tiene calor y con la poca cordura que le queda, se quita su camiseta, estando desnudo por completo.

El hombre ya no puede pensar, la necesidad de ser rudo es demasiada.

Arremete brutalmente contra su cálido interior, haciendo que ambos pierdan la cabeza por la conexión, la lujuria carnal, los gemidos y jadeos. —¡Vitya, más fuerte!— grita mientras sus uñas se encajan en sus hombros y van con toda la intención de dejar marcas. —¡Más duro!— el sudor, los quejidos de Yuuri, están tan apegados que no sabrían decir donde empieza uno y termina el otro.—Vity...a...sí— toca su próstata repetidas veces, haciendo que se corra en sus pechos. Pero la noche no termina ahí...al menos hasta que el ruso anude y esté satisfecho.

(*)

Yuri Plisetsky va al departamento del anciano, ha esperado veinte minutos en la pista para calentar y le ha mandado infinidad de mensajes al japonés y a su entrenador para saber que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Hoy en la noche es el evento pero odia que lo dejen plantado.

Toca la puerta repetidas veces y nadie atiende.

—Vit...¡ahí!— gime el omega mientras el ruso bombea en su interior a un ritmo febril. —¡Mierda, sí, ahí, más! — se aferra a las sábanas debajo de él, las manos de Viktor amasan sus nalgas y las abren todavía más, dejando ver como su polla es devorada por ese pequeño agujero. Yuuri muerde las sábanas, no sabe qué hora es y en donde está su celular, pero todo eso se pierde cuando su próstata es tocada nuevamente. La posición cambia y ahora está sentado en el regazo del ruso, apoya su espalda en su pecho y deja que bese y lama su cuello, esas acciones lo estremecen. Su cuerpo duele en todos lados pero no puede detectar, no cuando está en celo, el descanso no sirvió de nada, Viktor reboza de energía y no deja de buscar a su cuerpo. Típico de alfa en celo.

Plisetsky está furioso y por muy irrespetuoso que sea, va a entrar con la copia que tiene de la llave, quiso hacerlo por las buenas pero parece que tiene que usar otros recursos.

Abre la puerta y va hacia la habitación del ruso, encontrándola vacía, las sábanas hechas y sabe que no ha dormido allí. Un nudo se forma en su estómago.

Está en el pasillo, yendo hacia la habitación de invitados donde es el cuarto del japonés y puede escuchar a los resortes del colchón, los jadeos y gemidos de gata en celo de Yuuri.

Furioso abre la puerta, encontrándose a los dos desaparecidos follando como conejos. El ruso le sonríe victorioso mientras embiste en el ano del nipón, sacando un quejido de éste. El moreno se encuentra en el regazo del ruso, con su rostro dando hacia él pero dándole la espalda a Viktor.

—Yu...— gime el moreno cuando lo ve pero es interrumpido por un jadeo cuando el ruso vuelve a meterse dentro de él.

—No sabías que gozabas de vitalidad, viejo— el tono mortalmente serio hace que los movimientos se detengan. —Robando los cerdos ajenos, eh— Yuuri cierra sus párpados, descansando de toda la actividad. El calor es insoportable, también ha reaccionado a Viktor como su alfa.

—Es mío. Siempre lo fue.

—Es mi destinado— refuta el rubio.

—Imposible. Es el mío— Yuuri no tiene la paciencia para decirles que ambos son sus alfas, su cuerpo necesita la actividad, pero podía actuar. El alfa menor se acerca y el omega usa esa oportunidad para tocar su erección por sobre los pantalones deportivos, deteniendo la acción del ruso. —¿Qué...?— el japonés mueve su cadera, reanudando los movimientos, cortando lo que sea que diría el ruso.

—Yura...por favor...— su voz suena rota y parece rogar por el tacto del ruso. 

**No van a creerme pero hice todo éste capítulo con SASAGEYO de fondo y un poco de mr. Sadistic Night**

 **No saben lo que me costó actualizar todas mis historias, llegué a la conclusión de que escuchando BTS no puedo hacer nada porque me distraigo con sus voces. Esta es la primera parte, la segunda viene con el trío y quizás el mpreg, je.**


End file.
